And Kept on Falling
by olimakiella
Summary: Harry's gained himself some stalkers. He draws the proverbial line... Threequel to The Rain Fell and The Rain Kept Falling


**Title:** And Kept on Falling  
**Author: **olimakiella  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** H/D  
**Words:** 1407  
**Warnings:** This is H/D slash. No likey no readey. Fluff, major protectiveness and er… FLUFF  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** This is a sequel to a The Rain Fell and The Rain Kept Falling

**Summary:** Harry's gained himself some stalkers. He draws the proverbial line...

---

Draco looked at each of them in turn. "I think I'll go see what new books are in."

Harry stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "No, Draco, you're not going anywhere because I have nothing to say to these people." He glared at the lot of them. Moody stood at the forefront, just behind him was Kingsley. He'd never been so angry before. He took Draco's hand and began walking away from them. "The bloody cheek of them, following me around in muggle London."

"Harry, I think you should talk to them." Harry stopped short and turned to his boyfriend frowning. "I'm serious. It's obvious to me you still love your job. You've been moping around at home for days now."

"I have not been moping."

Draco smiled at him. "Of course you haven't."

Harry look annoyed. "I haven't," he snapped.

Draco tried to rein in his smile. "I said I believe you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and then looked away staring through the gaps in the shelves of the supermarket. His anger returned ten fold when he saw Aurors he'd worked with staring at him through the gaps. "Oh this is ridiculous." He dropped the basket in his hand and grabbed Draco's arm. "They're fucking stalking me now."

Draco snorted. "Maybe they miss you," he said laughing quietly. He got a particularly hard tug for that and frowned. "Is there a reason you're taking this out on my arm?" he said getting cross.

Harry looked back at him, and then down at his death grip on Draco's arm. It was rather tight. "I'm sorry." They'd reached the car park now and he got out his key. He quickly pressed a button to unlock it and they both got in. Harry sat in silence. Both of them jumped when there was a knock on the driver's window. They both turned to see the grim visage of Moody's cranky face.

"Potter, we only want to talk to you."

Harry rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on the head-piece of his seat. Draco touched his arm and he turned his head to him. "Harry, just talk to them. You don't have to listen, just hear them out." Harry sighed and opened the door.

"Stay here."

Draco stared at him as if he were crazy. "Where exactly am I going to go?" he said holding in a smile. "Just go, Harry. I'll be here when you get back."

Harry shut the door and turned around to see Moody, Kingsley, a new auror fresh from training called Darwin, and two others he'd worked on various cases with. "What?"

"Harry," Kingsley began, "I know we're probably the last people you want to see right now." Harry snorted. "Well probably not me but Moody anyway." He ignored the Moody's narrowed eye and took Harry's partial tug of a smile as reason to continue. "We apologise for any and all offences we caused you. Believe me, they were not intentional."

Harry stood there taking in that bullshit apology and thought about it for a while. "Kingsley. There has never been a reason for you to lie to me. The fact that you are now means that whatever it is you're buttering me up for is important beyond all measure." He leaned against the car door. "What do you want?" He waited.

They all stood silently and Harry cocked an eyebrow. Moody, finally, broke the silence. "A witness you brought in last week isn't talking-"

"You mean that blonde from the Patterson case?" Moody nodded. "She talks fine, I spoke to her before I left." He maintained his posture of _'try again' _and stared at him.

Moody's eye narrowed to a slit. "Well, she's not talking anymore," he ground out. "She's shown signs of communication to some people, but not the ones who count."

"And you want… what?" Harry said leading them on to beg.

Kingsley sighed. "Are you really going to make us do this?" Harry just stood in silence. In the end, Kingsley sighed. "She will only talk to you. We need you to take her statement."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, can't help you." He turned and opened his car door.

Moody looked livid. "What! You'll turn a blind eye on justice just because we insulted your _boyfriend_? What kind of a man are you?" he said stepping forward.

Harry froze, his eyes on Draco, who had turned away to look out the other side of the car. "Number one." He turned around and slammed the door of the car. He felt that familiar prickle of magic on his skin, like every other time Moody was within firing range of him. "I refuse to do it mainly because I am no longer a member of the _Ministry Auror Division_ and it is therefore _illegal_ for me to take any statement from a witness I have no business contacting." He stepped forward slowly and precisely. "It will be set aside in court as inadmissible because I am not seen as an enforcer of the law. Number two," he continued as his eyes darkened. "You will not talk to me or my fiancé in that manner again. I have the inclination to tell you all to _shove it up your arses_ for that reason alone. If you _ever_ come near me again or even _breathe_ in Draco's direction, I will see to it personally that _'constant vigilance'_ is a walk in the park compared to what _I_ will put you through." He was so close up in Moody's face he could trace every wrinkle and scarred piece of skin he had. He stepped away casually. "The same goes for the rest of you."

No one spoke as he got back into his car and sped off, Moody's good eye open wide in shock. He could see them all watching him from the rear view mirror and sighed as he turned onto the main road. He flicked on the windscreen wipers when the drops of rain obscured his vision. There was silence in the car for a while, the only sound the soft_ cluck-screech_ of the wipers. He became aware of Draco's staring when he turned left sometime later down the road.

"What is it?"

Draco smirked at him. "Very tough, Potter."

Harry shrugged, brushing it off. "I only told the truth."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "The truth is it?" Harry turned to see Draco was still staring at him, this time with a complacent smile on his face as he watched the wet roadside from the windscreen.

"What?" Harry said again. The foolish situation had him grinning and unaware of why.

Draco's eyes suddenly narrowed as he contemplated his words. He turned to Harry. "You have no idea what you just said, do you?" he said as if the thought just occurred to him.

Harry frowned as he parked the car in their garage. "Why? What did I say?" he began to get worried.

Draco shook his head and got out. "Nothing, Harry." He was about to shut the door when he thought twice and stuck his head back in. "It's just that you have a really _unique_ way of proposing." He shut the door then and walked off into the house leaving Harry staring at him in sudden comprehension.


End file.
